


There is so much more inside me now

by sherlck (scienceofdeducjohn)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, Good Parent Whizzer Brown, M/M, Whizzer lives AU, baseball coach!whizzer, marvin loves his tkf, whizzer being a good dad, whizzer?dying?in my falsettos universe?it's less likely than you'd think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceofdeducjohn/pseuds/sherlck
Summary: Whizzer being a good dad.-"Hey! He didn’t mean any harm, he’s just a kid!” Whizzer yanked the man’s hand off Jason’s shoulder with more force than strictly necessary, but frankly couldn’t find it within himself to give a shit. He was still seething with anger that this asshole had stormed onto the field in the middle of Jason’s baseball practice to yell at the boy.





	There is so much more inside me now

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen and up for some swearing. Based on a sentence starter prompt I found on tumblr, which immediately made me envision Whizzer standing up for Jason (because I'm weak for amazing dad!Whizzer).
> 
> The title of course is taken from Dear Theodosia by the iconic LMM:  
>  _Look at my son. Pride is not the word I'm looking for_  
>  _There is so much more inside me now_  
>  _Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun_  
>  _My son_  
>  _When you smile, I fall apart_  
>  _And I thought I was so smart_  
> 

“Hey! He didn’t mean any harm, he’s just a kid!” Whizzer yanked the man’s hand off Jason’s shoulder with more force than strictly necessary, but frankly couldn’t find it within himself to give a shit. He was still seething with anger that this asshole had stormed onto the field in the middle of Jason’s baseball practice to yell at the boy.

“He hit my kid!” Ah, so said asshole had retorted to yelling at him now. Real classy.

“I didn’t mean to…” Jason mumbled, staring at his feet while drifting over to stand closer to Whizzer.

“He didn’t mean to!” Whizzer echoed back at the man, placing a comforting hand on Jason’s shoulder. Something tugged at his heartstrings when he felt the boy lean into it; something small and insistent. Something reserved for Jason, and no one else.

“Well he should have thought of that before he started swinging that bat around like a maniac. Aren’t you supposed to be teaching him proper form, _coach_?” He sneered before turning to Jason, “You could’ve broken my son’s nose if you’d had a little more muscle on you!”

Whizzer saw the poor son in question cower behind his father, looking incredibly apologetic and like he’d love for the grass below his feet to swallow him whole. He scoffed, “Oh please, he barely grazed his cheek. He was just excited about hitting the ball earlier. Let the kids have some fun, for God’s sake!”

The shorter man fixed him with a glare as he stepped closer, but Whizzer wasn’t about to budge; he just lifted an unimpressed eyebrow. _So this was the game he wanted to play._ _Poor bastard_ , he thought, because if there was one thing Whizzer excelled at, it was playing games. So he stared him down, unrelenting in his certainty that he could take this man in a fight if it came to that. He caught himself mentally weighing his options; on one hand, he’d hate to set a bad example about violence being an acceptable answer to anything and all that crap. On the other one though, said bastard was practically begging for it, with his stupid scathing voice and his idiotic oversized tracksuit.

“You should take responsibility for your son’s actions, mister.” The man jabbed a finger against his chest, but the intended effect was lost on Whizzer as he felt a surge of pride overwhelm him.

“Well, I happen to think,” Whizzer stepped closer still, and to his immense satisfaction, the other man stumbled back a step, “that _my_ _son_ did nothing wrong.”

He looked thunderous, and was about to undoubtedly make some dumb retort when Whizzer felt a strong hand on his arm pull him back and felt rather than saw – he refused to take his eyes off the loser opposite him -- Marvin’s presence arrive at his side.

Marvin had pushed the other man back too, which resulted in him glaring at Marvin instead of Whizzer. “Hey, man! Keep your hands off me!”

“Oh!” Marvin barked out a sarcastic laugh, “That’s rich, because it seems like you were laying hands on my boyfriend not two seconds ago.”

“Your…” The man sputtered, dumbfounded, “Listen. I only did that because he wouldn’t listen to me, I was explaining to him how–” His cheeks were growing red in shame slash irritation slash frustration, confidence visibly fleeting now that he was being confronted by the two of them as a united front.

And Whizzer was about to interject something petty when Marvin did his job for him – _God_ , how he loved this man. He watched as Marvin bullied him into submission expertly, relishing the way it made the man shrink in embarrassment. And he couldn’t lie: the sight of his boyfriend being all confident and in control always managed to do something for him. Something that made him straighten his back and stick out his chin with pride, that made a satisfying warmth pool in his belly.

“No, you listen to me. Because, _this_?” He gestured angrily in the general direction of the man, then to Jason, and Whizzer loved the way his short curls flopped with the force of it, “This is all some grade A _bullshit_. My son did nothing wrong. Now, you better apologize to him or we’re going to have a problem. Alright?”

The man swallowed hard, mortified now. He was silent for a heartbeat, but eventually nodded sullenly, apparently giving up this particular fight.

“Well?” Whizzer prompted sharply, crossing his arms as he waited. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Marvin mirror him.

“I’m sorry.”

“And?”

“Don’t push your luck.” The man spat out just before spinning on his heel to retreat, and Whizzer was about to call him back when he felt Marvin’s hand land on his shoulder. Feeling a pang of pity, he watched the man’s son hesitate before breaking into a jog to join him. He turned to meet Marvin’s eyes.

“Hey,” Marvin said, voice suddenly soft and full of affection in stark contrast to the fire he’d been spitting just a moment before, “Let it go.”

“But,” Whizzer gestured at the back of the fleeing coward, “he deserves to answer for what he did. I’m not entirely sure he wouldn’t have hit Jason if I hadn’t interfered. He’s a mean son of a bitch and the least he can do is apologize properly.”

Marvin gave him a tight smile and ducked his head, letting his hand slide down Whizzer’s arm to interlace their fingers, giving them a gentle squeeze. “If there’s anything I’ve learned the past three years, it’s that you have to learn to pick your battles.” He looked up at him again, lips pulled back in a proper smile. “But that said, thank you. For interfering.” With that, he let go of his hands and knelt down in front of Jason. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I feel sort of guilty, though. But I’m fine. He didn’t touch me.”

“Good. And you’ve got nothing to feel guilty about, okay? You did nothing wrong, Jason.”

Whizzer watched Marvin ruffle his son’s hair, watched the way his eyes lit up at the sight of him, was struck for the millionth time by how much they resembled each other, and felt that surge of pride make a welcome come-back.

Jason’s voice pierced through his reverie. “Hey, thanks, Whizzer.”

He couldn’t help but grin at the sight of his – of his _stepson_ , he supposed. Because when it came down to it, that’s essentially what he was, wasn’t he? Somehow, while Whizzer had been too busy with Marvin to be paying attention, Jason had managed to sneak into his life and create a niche right in the corner of his heart, filling it up with a confusing mix of love and pride and affection. And God damn it, the entire two years he’d been apart from Marvin and his family that niche had felt so empty it had hurt. It was strange; if you’d asked Whizzer six years ago if he would ever want to be a father he’d have laughed at the very concept. But now? There was nothing more he wanted than to remain one.

At a loss for words to communicate all of his thoughts, he just squeezed his arm. “Of course, Jason.” And on a self-indulgent whim inspired by the burst of affection he felt for two of them, he added, “I will never let anyone speak to my family like that.”

It was well worth the embarrassment he felt at showing his hand like that to see Jason beam up at him. He smiled back, and was saved from having to elaborate as Marvin was rising to his feet and, in one fluent motion, placed his hands on his neck to pull him down for a kiss. Whizzer involuntarily let out a surprised sound, but was quick to acquiesce and return the kiss, hands traveling to rest securely on Marvin’s waist. Whizzer faintly registered Jason’s noise of disgust and the sound of retreating footsteps. He vaguely hoped they hadn’t embarrassed him in front of his friends.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Whizzer murmured when Marvin broke away, taking a moment to revel in the feeling before opening his eyes, “but what was that for?”

“Simple. For being the best dad that Jason could ask for.”

Whizzer was pretty sure his grin was ridiculously wide, but as he stared into Marvin’s shining eyes, he found that he didn’t care. “Believe me,” He leant down to kiss him again, grateful that the movement obscured his eyes, which he would never admit had begun to cloud with tears, “it’s my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3  
> You can also find me on tumblr @scienceofdeducjohn


End file.
